To Protect
by Winter Blaze
Summary: It's all Matt's fault and he's going to pay (COMPLETE!)
1. The Funeral

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: "It's all Matt's fault and he's going to pay." When I heard my dad say that, I knew I had to protect him. I just didn't know it would make me feel....  
  
Authors Notes: Warning: This is a much darker fic. Do not read if you do not want to read about abuse, well this story won't be too violent, at least I hope not. I do not own the Lizzie McGuire Character's, nor do I plan to make money off this story.  
  
Default Chapter: The Funeral  
  
I have never seen my dad cry. Not once, in all of my sixteen years, but today he cried. Cried for the whole world to see, but in truth he cried for my mom, his wife, Jo McGuire.  
  
The funeral service was over. I said good-bye to the Sanchez family and the Gordon's. I also thanked them for coming. In return, they told me if I need or my dad and brother needed anything that I was not to be hesitant to ask. I told Miranda and Gordo I would see them in school tomorrow. They left with their family, as I was saying good-bye to people and giving my thanks to them for coming.  
  
Dad drove us home. I insisted that he let me drive. I know I just got my license and I am happy about that, but don't think I thought this was an opportunity to drive. All my dad said was, "I'm driving. Now get in the car." I did as I was told even though I really do think my dad should have not been driving because he was still crying. I heard that you are not supposed to drive when you are upset.  
  
My dad started the engine, and we drove home in silence. When we went inside the house, I started cooking dinner. I knew nobody was going to eat it, but I needed to keep busy. I went into the living room and saw my dad and Matt, sitting on the couch. I cleared my throat, but none of them looked up, so I said, "Dinner's ready."  
  
A kept the stove on low just in case, but when an hour passed I gave up. I put the food away and went upstairs to my room. I did my homework, picked out my outfit for Monday, and then changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth in the hallway bathroom, and then I checked on Matt. "Matt, did you finish your homework?" He just nodded his head. "I'm going to check on dad, then I'm going to bed." I closed his bedroom door. I knocked on my dad's door and when he didn't say, "come in," I opened the door to find him sitting on his bed. I went over to him, "Dad, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I turned around and left. I knew he wanted to be alone.  
  
As I walked back to my room, I cried for the first time. I knew my dad was probably doing the same as he looked at their wedding photos. I climbed into my bed and still the tears where coming, so I let them come and I cried myself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
**Author Note: I am not sure how to write a flashback, but I will give it my best. I just hope it comes out all right. The next chapter will be short but it has to be that way.  
**  
Chapter 1: Blame  
  
I have flashes every now and then. Flashes that come when ever they want. "Matt if you don't hurry your going to be late" said my mom.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Walking down to the attendance office to wait for my mom, so I opened the door and sat down, I just sat down when I heard a car crash. I rushed out of the cream-colored office along with everybody else. We all rushed to the left and in the corner where the double glass doors are. I couldn't believe when I saw my mom's car out there all crunched up. They removed the driver's side door and pulled out her body, and then I left. I went to the nurse's office because I had just gotten sick. Sick with realization that my mom would not be there with me or the rest of my family.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Matt did you hear me?" Just then, I realized that it was my sister Lizzie who warned me about being late, not my mom. "Yea I heard you. I-I was just thinking." "We have to go." We rushed downstairs and out the front door. Our dad was still asleep. I knew if I could not control the tears that where threatening to spill, Lizzie would ask me what's wrong and if she asked that question. I would tell. I would tell her what I think. I tried hard to stop those tears, but they came anyway.  
  
"Matt what is wrong?" Over the years, she has softened up a bit, but now I wish she hadn't. "I'm the reason mom died. If I didn't have to go to my doctor's appointment that day, she-she would still be here. Here with all of us and dad would stop giving me these death glares when I walk by" I finally said I finally got it off my chest. She pulled over and said, "Matt do not blame your self. You did not know that that was going to happen. Do you hear me?" "Yes, but dad aggress with me. I can see it in his eyes when I walk past him." She hugged me and then said, "Don't worry everything will be okay. Dad is just grieving." and then she pulled back out and we where on our way to school once again.  
  
Everyone said they where sorry, but none of them really knew my mom; except Lanny and Melina, and the day ended in a big blur I knew I had homework I just didn't know what class it was in. I waited for Lizzie next to the car. When she finally got to the car, she unlocked her side first then my side and we started for home again. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Drunken Fit

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 2: A Drunken Fit  
  
I knew that drinking was wrong, but that is the only way I could get rid of my pain. I look at myself in the restroom mirror, and know this me that I see in the mirror isn't me, but I'm relaxed and I like that.  
  
I look at my watch and realized that the kids would be home in less than two seconds, so I walk out of the restroom, go pay my tab, and walk out of the bar.  
  
I get home and pull a beer out of the freezer. I hear the door unlock, "Dad we're home" I turn as Matt said the word, "home". "This is not a home because you are the reason your mother died." I could not believe what just came out of my mouth, but surprisingly I felt better.  
  
"Dad, Matt is not the reason mom died!" Lizzie screamed at me; which gave me a headache. I walked over to her, and I slapped her. I slapped my little girl. "Lizzie I'm sorry." She backed away from me and signaled for Matt to come over to her. "Matt, lets go we will come home later tonight."  
  
Once the door was shut and both the kids where gone. I made a promise to myself that I will not hit Lizzie or Matt. I just hope I can keep that promise. I said to myself as I got another beer from the freezer. 


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting than Remembering

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 3: Forgetting than Remembering  
  
Author's Note: Just in case you are wondering, this is in Lizzie's Pov just for this chapter, and well maybe the next one as well I'm not sure yet.  
  
I dropped Matt at Melina's house. I could not believe he advanced to the high school, but after all, he is smart. Matt is a sophomore, while Melina is in eighth grade. I wonder how there relationship is still fresh.  
  
After I dropped, Matt off I went over to Miranda's house where I knew Gordo would be. I pulled into her drive way and then got out of my car. I knocked on the door and Miranda was the one who opened the door. "Hi. What took you so long?" I didn't really want to answer with the truth so I said, "I had to drop off Matt." I went inside and saw Gordo sitting on the couch, "What movie are you watching?" "We decided to wait till you got here." "We have Pirates of the Caribbean and Chocolate, which would you two rather watch?"  
  
I closed my eyes and pointed, my finger landed on Pirates of the Caribbean. "I already know I'm out ruled, so it's Pirates of the Caribbean." I watched Gordo say those words, but all the time he was looking at me, so I asked, "Do I have something on my face?" "No." came his reply. I sat between Gordo and Miranda. Just when the movie was getting good, I looked at the clock and said, "I have to go pick up Matt." "Lizzie, wait! You're going to miss the best part." said Miranda. I looked and it was the sword fight between William Turner and Jack Sparrow.  
  
That part was over. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." then I walked out to my car. I pulled into Melina's drive way and honked my horn. "Matt came out and slammed the door." "Don't slam my door you're going to make it to where the door doesn't close anymore."  
  
I pulled out of her driveway knowing I just sounded like our mother. She used to say that to him all the time. "Did you have a good time?" "It was cool. We made out, but her parents came in and we had to stop." "Her parents aren't stupid, Matt."  
  
We pulled into our driveway. And all of a sudden, that memory of dad hitting me. My day had turned to Forgetful then to I 'm living a nightmare now. I turned off the engine, and we slowly walked up to the door. I was afraid. Afraid to enter a house I once loved and considered a welcoming home, but now Matt and I where both in a nightmare. 


	5. Chapter 5: Run

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Author Notes: Shout out to Hacen if not for the review, you gave me I would have deleted this story, so thank you for bringing me to write this chapter and probably continue with this story.  
  
POV: Sam  
  
Chapter 4: Run  
  
The day had begun all over again. The rays of sun beamed through the window curtains and making a mask of light across my face, but even in my drunken state I knew I had to get up. I still had responsibilities to take care of more like people to take care of.  
  
I take a quick shower, get out to dress, and then opened my door. I wondered if the kids had already left, but I am sure Lizzie would tell me before hand. To my astonishment, Lizzie came out of the hallway bathroom pulling her hair partly back in a ponytail. She turned around and I could see the fear she had for me from the other day, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
Before she could turn around to go back to her room I asked, "Have you seen Matt?" "He's probably still in his room, asleep. I was just about to go and wake him up." "No, I'll go do it." As soon as that came out of my mouth, I knew he was going to not sleep in again.  
  
I knocked on his door and I heard no answer, so I opened the door. I looked at my son and anger over came me; I ran towards his bed and shook him awake. He woke up with a panicked expression on his face. I had done my job, "Don't sleep in again. Get up early." I told him and as I was about to walk out of his room an idea popped into my head. Why should I just give him a warning? Why not give him what he desereved. I turned around and saw him already dressed. I still went towards him, but he ran and I went after him. Lizzie came into the hallway just as I was out of Matt's door.  
  
I cornered Matt but before I could pound into him, I heard Lizzie yell, "RUN!" and by me turning around Matt was able to get away. I turned on Lizzie cornered her by putting both of my hands on either side of her face on the wall. "You can't protect him forever." I wanted her to get my point, so I slapped her. She fail to the ground holding her cheek. I stooped down to her level on the floor. "Why are you cringing like a coward?" When no answer came to me, I hit her again but this time with my fist. I saw the bruise appear just underneath her right eye. "Now answer me!"  
  
She looked around me and a weak, 'Run' came out of her mouth. "Matt get to school. Lizzie will be there as soon as she cleans herself up. I moved away from her and went into my room, and started rummaging in my dresser drawer for my emergency stash. I found it and then I walked out of my room. "Lizzie hurry up, and get down stairs."  
  
I waited for her to get downstairs. I only waited for five minutes, but I guess she got the message not to make me angry or interfere again. I drove her to school and before she got out of the car, I told her, "I hope you have a good day." and then I drove away never looking back. 


	6. chapter 6: Opening my eyes

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
Chapter 6: Opening my eyes  
  
For the past few months, I have noticed Lizzie's change in style.  
  
At first, she wore her normal clothes short-sleeved shirts, hip huggers, and jewelry, and now she is wearing long sleeved shirts, baggy jeans (but they still fit just loosely), and no jewelry what so ever.  
  
I tried to ask her what's wrong but every time I come near her, she flinches like she's scared of me. I don't know what's wrong with her even Miranda is noticing something has changed, but with her in the stages of leaving for Mexico I don't know if I can deal with this on my own.  
  
How can I talk to someone who won't let me come near them? I decided to go over to her house after school let out, and with my luck the bell was about to ring in two seconds.  
  
I was out of that English class as fast as my legs would allow me to run because even though it was the last day of school I still didn't want to be caught running in the hallways, but for Lizzie it was worth it. I made it out of the school with it being caught. I went to my car in the school parking lot. As soon as I started the engine and put my seatbelt on, I drove out of there like a bat out of hell.  
  
I pulled into the McGuire's driveway turned off the engine, got out of my car, and I saw Lizzie sitting on the front porch. She never looked up to see who was getting out of the car. As I was, about to say something her front door opened and out stepped her father. He grabbed her by the wrist roughly, and said something to her but I didn't hear what is was, and then I asked, "Lizzie are you ready to go?"  
  
At this, she looked up and her father let go of her wrist then he went back inside. "What do you want?" she asked me so harshly I backed away but then went foreword. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Miranda." "No. I already have plans with Matt." "I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" She didn't say anything she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
I went back to my car and drove away going straight to Miranda's house hoping I could talk to her because I wasn't sure what was going on in the McGuire household, but what I saw on that porch had opened my eyes and I knew I would need Miranda's help to get to the bottom of this.  
  
And as I pulled into the Sanchez' driveway I wondered what else Lizzie was hiding from us and I wondered what was going on in that house that made her fear me so, for a smart guy I felt really stupid right now and afraid for my best friend.  
  
Answer's to reviewers:  
  
Meg: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you really like this story.  
  
Hacen: Thank you for your reviews as well they have really made in impact on me wanting to finish with this story well truthfully continue with this story, so Thank you.

i was wrong for what i had written at the bottom of the original chapter. i wasn't having a good day, so i took it out on people and i'm sorry for that.


	7. Chapter 7: To Protect

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
Chapter 7: To Protect  
  
I couldn't believe he would stop by here. How dare him. He has no right to ask about me or worry about me. I did not know what was taking Matt so long to get here. I tried to stay outside but I had to go use the bathroom. I went inside and noticed that it was eerie quiet, but I went to the bathroom anyways, then I went back outside.  
  
The car was gone. I panicked. I ran back inside and dialed the only friend I could trust. "Miranda, I need you to come and pick me up. If Gordo is over there tell him not to stop by my house ever again without asking. Hurry!" I hung up the phone. She told me she would be here in five minutes what could be taking her so long.  
  
I went outside to wait. I didn't lock the door because if Matt came home... if he had a chance to escape... Just then Miranda's car pulled up, breaking me out of my thoughts I ran to her car opening the door and slamming it shut. I didn't bother with putting on my seatbelt. "Drive around we have to find my dad's car." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Miranda, please just drive!"  
  
We drove around for an hour trying to find the car. We had two cars that I thought was the car, but then I realized it didn't have big dent on the passenger side door. We finally found the car. It was in the parked in the back of the Groove. I got out of the car leaving Miranda to park. I just hope I wasn't too late. I ran to the back alley. I found my brother huddled in a corner and my dad fixing to advance on him. I got a good look at Matt, he already had a bruise under his left eye, and it looked as like he couldn't move his right leg, but from the angle I was at I couldn't be sure.  
  
I ran towards my dad and jumped on his back, but he through me off him, and continued towards Matt. I got up feeling somewhat light headed, but I managed to walk back to my dad and Matt. I got in between them and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! He slapped me then said, "It's all Matt's fault and he's going to pay, so stop protecting him. He's only gotten a little bit of what he deserves, and now he's fixing to get the rest." I glared at my dad, and told him no, but the next thing I feel is his hand once again on my cheek and the next thing I know I am surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Matt?" I look around me to see chairs and a familiar face. "Where is Matt?" "Matt is in the ICU. He was badly beaten." "Why am I here in this hospital bed?" "Lizzie, you suffered a concussion and we didn't know if you would ever come around. You where out for five hours." "I am fine now. I have to go see Matt. How could I have let our dad touch him. I was the one to protect him. I have heard our dad say to him that it was his fault plenty of times, but I always intervened, and now we are both stuck in the hospital." "Lizzie what are you talking about?" "It does not matter. Help me into that wheel chair." As Miranda was getting the wheelchair, I took out the IV and sat up in the bed. I didn't care that the room was spinning; I just had to check on Matt.  
  
She rolled me near the ICU window I looked in to see Matt hooked up to all of these IV's and monitors. I wondered if the doctor would let me in to see him. "Miranda please take me to his doctor." She didn't argue or try to change my mind. We went to the nurse's station. "Yes. I was looking for Matt McGuire's doctor, Doctor Kinary." "You have to be family to be aloud to see his doctor. "I am family. I am his sister. Now where is his doctor?" "Doctor Kinary, I was about to page you." I had Miranda turn me around so I could talk to the doctor. "Doctor Kinary I'm Matt's sister and I need to ask you something. I was wondering if you would let me see my brother." I could tell he was thinking about it. I just hope he didn't get mad at me for asking and then hit me. "Sure. I'm sure he would like that."  
  
Miranda and I where back in the ICU corridor. Doctor Kinary let us both in the room. I hated being in this wheelchair, but I had no choice. "Matt, I am so sorry I tried to stop him, but I wasn't able too, please don't be mad." I cried as I said all of this. "Don't cry."

Was I hearing things are did I just hear Matt talk. "Miranda go get the doctor." "Matt just said something." "He's bound to slip in and out of conciseness. I have been monitoring him and he should pull through by tomorrow. He is a very strong little boy." Then the doctor left. "Lizzie let's get you back in your room." "I want to stay here, just for a little while longer."


	8. Chapter 8: Slam you go, Sam

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
Chapter 8: Slam you go, Sam  
  
I heard the news from Miranda because she called after Lizzie and Matt where admitted into the hospital. I couldn't believe what she was hiding from us. I couldn't believe her father would do that to them. I didn't know what to do. I just drove around. I mean Lizzie didn't want me near hear, and I understand that now.  
  
I finally decided that I would go down to the jail to see what the charges are on him. I pulled into the parking lot, turned off my engine, opened my door and went inside Hillridge's jail. I went up to one of the officer's and asked, "Has Sam McGuire been booked yet?" "Yes, but why do you want to know." "I'm his future son-in-law." I didn't want to lie to him, but I had to talk to their father. "He's in cell block 5." I followed the officer down the hall but before we went in I asked, "What did he get booked with?" The officer turned to me and said, "He got charged with drinking, battery to his kids, and driving while under the influence. I don't think he will be getting out anytime soon." "Thanks for the information." and then we went inside.  
  
"Hello, Mr. McGuire, so how are you doing in the slammer?" "Don't toy with me Gordon. I know it hurts you that your best friend is afraid of you. Afraid of you to even touch her, or come near her for that matter and I told her not to interfere with what Matt had coming to him, but she would not listen." "Mr. McGuire, I hope you stay in the slammer for ever." then I walked away and signaled for the guard to let me out. He did and I went back to my car. I decided I was going to the hospital at least to tell Miranda where Mr. McGuire is and how he is doing.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot, parked, turned off the car, and got out. I ran to the entrance, opened the door and once I was inside I looked around for Miranda. I founder her pacing in the waiting room. "Miranda, Mr. McGuire is in jail and he hasn't changed one bit." "Why are you still calling him Mr. McGuire, he doesn't deserve that title anymore. I am glad Sam is in the slammer. More like slam you go, Sam." "Miranda, he still deserves that title because he is Lizzie and Matt's father." "No! He stopped being there father as soon as wanted to take his anger, grieve out on his son and he could have not hit Lizzie when she was Protecting Matt from the hits she received, but he didn't"  
  
We both looked up and saw Lizzie coming towards us. Her face tear stricken. "Lizzie what's wrong?" I hoped she would answer my question. "Doctor Kinary told us that Matt would be able to be okay today, but he lied. First I protect Matt from our grieve stricken father, and now I am going to lose him! No, I know someone who can make him come out of this. Let's go!" "Lizzie, have the doctor's released you, yet?" I asked. "Yes." then the three of us went out the hospital doors. 


	9. chapter: 9 The News

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
Chapter 9: The News  
  
POV: Melina  
  
I got up from the couch to answer my front door just so I could tell who ever it was pounding on my door to go kiss off, but when I opened my door to see Matt's sister, the girl who tried to still Matt away from me, I think her name is Miranda, and Gordo I was worried.  
  
"Come in." I offered but before I could say anything else I was interrupted, "Melina you need to come with us to the hospital now!" "Let me just get my shoes." I ran back into the living room, got my shoes, and ran bare foot back outside to where Gordo's car was.  
  
Everyone got into the car, and Gordo drove to the hospital, but on the way Lizzie informed me, well everyone actually, what had happened. I could not believe the news Lizzie was telling us. Matt never said anything to me, but that would explain why he always paced around when he came over to my house.  
  
We arrived at the hospital, by then I had my shoes on, and once we where inside Lizzie told me where Matt's room was and I ran all the way there, not caring if this was a hospital are not. I pushed open his door, let it close behind me, and sat near him on his hospital bed. I saw all the tubes he was hooked up too, and then I heard his heart monitor beep. I guess I blocked out the noise when I came in.  
  
Sitting next to him on that bed and watching him breathe, well more like watching the machine that was helping him breathe go up and down. I gave him a once over, and then kissed him on both cheeks, and started to cry. I couldn't stand seeing Matt like this, it hurt because I couldn't protect him, but I knew what I had to do.  
  
I wiped my tears away roughly with the back of my hand, and yelled, "MATT MCGUIRE, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU HAVE TO GET BETTER. YOU JUST HAVE TOO BECAUSE YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD SHOW ME THE ROPES AT THE HIGH SCHOOL," I stopped my yelling than said in a calm voice, "Don't break your promise to me please, I love you Matt." and then I lay next to him on his bed. Wondering if he would be all right, and if he heard anything, I told him.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
LilAngel413: Thank you for your reviews they brighten my day and you telling me not to EVER give up gives me the courage to continue with my stories, so thank you. Why is your sequel only going to be two chapters?  
  
Greatwriter: Thank you for reviewing. You are right it is different, so should I put them together?  
  
Haleigh: Thanks for reviewing. I don't think Sam would do that either, but I just had this idea, so I went with it.  
  
Suchasweettie: Thanks for reviewing, and I see you've updated!  
  
Hacen: where did you go? And thanks for your earlier reviews.

Radhika: Thank you for reviewing, I do put spaces I just don't think they show up.


	10. Chapter 10: Awaken

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 10: Awaken  
  
POV: Matt  
  
Surrounded by blackness only getting a glimpse of faces around me, I could hear, but then I would fade back into the dark and everything would be quiet again.  
  
I heard someone crying, but I could not make out there face. I wanted to help them or at least try to comfort them, but if I could just find that person whose crying.  
  
_"Don't leave me Matt."_ That sounded like Melina's voice, but why would she say that. I searched through this black fog, but then I turned around and saw a small lining of white light I ran towards it, hoping it would not go away.  
  
I opened my eyes I blinked for the room was bright. I just laid there not saying a word. Afraid I was just dreaming again, but when I heard Melina cry again and could feel a body lying next to me I knew I had finally awaken.  
  
My throat was dry and it hurt. I moved my arm knowing that would get her attention. She looked at me and I smiled. She ran out of the room and came back with a doctor. "I see you are awake, so let me get some of these tubes and things out of you, and then I'll tell your sister to come and see you." I watched him take out the machine that was helping me breath, and some other things and then he left.  
  
"Matt, everyone was so worried about you. We didn't know if you would come to or not. Do you even remember what happened to you?" I just laid there listening to her talk, and then I thought about what she asked me. I knew what happened to me my dad got a hold of me, but I don't know how I got here. "Yes. I just don't know how I got here. Could you get me some water?" "I think we should wait until the doctor comes back again."  
  
Thankfully, I did not have to wait long. He and my sister came through the door, but before I could say anything, my sister came over and gave me hug. "Matt needs water." I was glad Melina said something. "Melina I knew you could wake Matt!" She turned to the doctor and asked, "When can he come....come um home?" We both knew we didn't have a home anymore, but we would figure that out once I was out of here. "We have to monitor him, so that will be about for two days, and if he improves than he can go home." "Thank you doctor." I was glad Lizzie was turning eighteen tomorrow that way she would be my legal guardian.  
  
"I'll just leave you and Matt alone. I'm so glad you are awake!" She came back over to me and gave me a hug before she went and left my room. Melina watched Lizzie leave and then she turned to me, "Did you hear what I told you?"  
  
Author Note: sort of a cliffhanger, I guess, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Next chapter let's just say those two days have passed and we will get to see what happens next... Does anyone think I should write a sequel to this? If I did, I know what I would have in mind...Sam might return in the sequel, but I am not for sure yet. I would appreciate the feed back if I should or not. 


	11. Chapter 11: Relapse

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze

Chapter 11: Relapse  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
I had turned eighteen yesterday and Matt was out today, so things where looking up until I remembered we didn't actually have a home to go too.  
  
We both went over to Miranda's and crashed there for the night. I woke up from sleeping on the couch because I was hearing people talk. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and listened...  
  
"Where else could they go? Miranda from what you told your father and me, the only male she can be around is Matt, she cannot even be around Gordo. She was skittish around your dad, and all he said was 'Hi'." "I know but she...they have no other place to go, so I say they could stay here, or Matt could stay here, and Lizzie could stay at Melina's house."  
  
I decided to act like I just woke up, so they wouldn't feel embarrassed, but I would confront Miranda later. "Hey, Lizzie I see you're awake." "What could I do to help with breakfast?" "Nothing, Liz. Just have cereal are something." "Are you sure Mrs. Sanchez?" "I am sure. Miranda why don't you have Lizzie take a shower first."  
  
We head upstairs and Miranda hands me two towels then says, "I want you to live here or you could choose Melina's but it would be cool if you lived here. Change in my room when you get done." Then she left me and I went into the bathroom, so I guess i don't have to confront her now.  
  
I wrapped a towel around me, and then my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Miranda's dad walking up the stairs. I panicked and hurried into Miranda's bedroom. I closed the door and hurried to get dressed. I knew my dad was in prison, so why do I still fill afraid of men.  
  
I opened the door just so I could look around the hallway. No one was there, so I started going down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Mr. Sanchez. I fail to the ground and backed away not knowing what to do, in my mind I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, as he came closer I could hear what he was saying, but I didn't care I just wanted to get away.  
  
The next thing I know I wake up in Melina's house and Miranda sitting next to me.  
  
Authors Note: sorry this chapter was so short the next one will be longer I hope.  
  
LilAngel413: Thank you and I do tell you not to give up. Anyways Never, Give up! In addition, thank you for your suggestion I do appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing! When are you going to write more?


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving you behind

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 12: Leaving you behind  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
As soon as Lizzie fainted, I had my mom help me carry her to the car and I drove her to Melina's house. Matt was already over there. I had my mom call over to Melina's house as soon as I left.  
  
Matt came outside to help me get Lizzie inside. We put her on the couch. She woke up as I was sitting next to her. "Lizzie do you know where you are?" "Yes. I'm over at Melina's, but how did I get here?" "My dad was trying to get you to calm down, but you wouldn't listen and then you fainted. I think it's a good idea that you stay over at Melina's if that's okay with your mom." "I'm sure it's fine with her."  
  
I watched Lizzie's face relax as Melina said she was sure it was okay. I hated to leave my friend, but I had to go somewhere. "Lizzie I have to go I have an appointment, but I'll come back and check on you." She looked up as if hearing the last word. "Ok. Be safe."  
  
I left hoping she would be okay. I know she would be okay because Matt was there. I pulled out of the parking lot and heading towards my doctor appointment.  
  
Authors Note: I know this is really short and I'm sorry but I should have the next chapter out today once I figure something out. 


	13. Chapter 13: Plagued by your face

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 13: Plagued by your face  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
Miranda left to go to her doctor's appointment. I wonder if it had to do with Larry, but I knew she would tell me when she was ready.  
  
Matt and Melina where somewhere in the house, I was going to check on them but I was getting tired.  
  
I drifted off to sleep...  
  
_I was back in my own house everything looked the same. I walked around the house looking to see if anyone was there. I went upstairs I figured I would check my room first. I missed my by own bed, but I shut my bedroom door, and continued to check the bedroom's. I got to my parent's bedroom I knocked on the door but when no one said come in I was about to turn the handle. I felt someone's hand tighten around the back of my neck.  
  
Who ever was behind me they had loosed their grip and I turned back around. I backed against the door, and asked, "How did you get back here?" "Lizzie you should know by know that what I have done to you- you can never be rid of that fear. Never!" and then my father laughed and continued to laugh as I ran past him.  
_  
I woke looked around me making sure that my father was nowhere near me. "Matt, come here!" I hollered for I hope he could hear me. He and Melina both ran in here. "Lizzie what's wrong?" "Dad was in my dream, and he-he keeps plaguing my dreams every time I go to sleep. I cannot keep being plagued by his face, and hearing the same message repeatedly."  
  
I don't think matt knew what else to do so he just gave me a hug. Which I hugged him back, he pulled back and said, "Lizzie if you where up to it would you be willing to see a shrink?" "As long as it isn't a male, I'll go." "I'm going to make a phone call." and then he left Melina and me alone in the room.  
  
"Melina I don't mean to be nosy, but how do you and Matt keep your relationship fresh?" She looked a little embarrassed, but she said, "We really love each other, and since I'm going to be a freshman this coming up year it will be easier." "Oh." was the only thing I was able to say. Matt came back and looked at me and Melina then said, "Your appointment is tomorrow with Dr. Daniela Gordon at two o' clock."  
  
I was glad that Matt got me the appointment, but I would have to be over at Gordo's house. He must have seen the look on my face because he said, "Don't worry Lizzie, Mr. Gordon and Gordo will be gone she made sure of that." "Thank you Matt." 


	14. Chapter 14: Unnecessary

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 14: Unnecessary  
  
POV: Daniela  
  
"I told you both to get out of here; Lizzie is supposed to be here in five minutes." I said from the living room. "Mrs. Gordon it's just me, the door was left unlocked." "I'm sorry, Lizzie please let's get started."  
  
She sat across from me. We didn't say anything for least two seconds. "Just to let you know things will be confidential unless I feel like Melina's mom needs to know something," She just nodded her head so I continued, "Do you love my son?" "Mrs. Gordon that was an unnecessary question." "You are right and I'm sorry, so how are you coping?"  
  
She seemed to be coping all right but appearances can be deceiving. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question, but I was just curious if she loved David or not. "I guess I'm doing okay. I had a dream last night. I was back in my old house, but no one was there or so I thought. My dad had come back and then I woke up." I knew she was lying, but I didn't want her to know that. "Why do you think you are still afraid of men, except for Matt?"  
  
I could tell she was thinking about it because probably came into her mind once or twice. "I don't know. I mean I know there not going to hurt me, but if they come towards me, I picture my dad. He's in jail, so why do I do that?" "I think what your dad did to you, even though you know you where protecting Matt. I think your brain or conscience remembers what he did, and until you over come that then you will suppress it into picturing you dad when other men, look, talk, or walk by you, so I think you need to remember the pain to be able to get past your fear."  
  
I looked at the clock realizing my husband and son would be home in a couple of minutes. "Lizzie are time is over, if you want you can come over tomorrow and we can talk or you can work on remembering with me." She didn't like this idea I could see it in her eyes, but then I saw the spark of hope of getting her other best friend back. "I'll think about it, and I might work on it tonight."  
  
I watched her walk out the door. I wanted her to have happiness again, but I wonder by her doing that would it kill her to go back in the dark water of her suppressed conscience. As I was thinking these things, the door opened again breaking me of my thoughts. "Mom, we waited until Lizzie went past Miranda's house, before we pulled into the driveway." "Hello dear, how did things go?" "Nice try, Frank." 


	15. chapter 15: Dark waters

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 15: Dark waters  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
I decided to go with Mrs. Gordon's advice, so I lay on my bed, which was really the guest bedroom that would be my room since I am staying with Melina.  
  
I lay there being calm. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep...  
  
_Small patches of water surrounded me, but the water was not clear like water in a bathtub, it was a dark midnight blue. I walked around trying not to step in the puddles, but I tripped over something and I fail in the puddle landing on my back. I looked up to see what I tripped over, it... it looked like my heart but it was split well more like torn down the middle. I went to put it back together, but when I looked down there was writing in the murky gravel._ _Fix me, to have a life_.  
  
_I sat there on my knees just looking at my torn heart. I wanted to have a life again, I did, and I tried to fix my torn heart, but it just broke apart again...  
_  
"Lizzie wake up." I woke with a start not knowing where I was. Bright light was everywhere. "Lizzie are you okay?" I knew that voice. "M...Melina, I want to have my life back." I felt the tears come down my face, and her arms around me, comforting me.  
  
I finally stopped crying and by then Matt was by my side as well. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby. What did you want before?" "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the park with Matt and me, you know get out of the house." I thought about I did need a change of scenery. "I'll go. Matt how are you doing over at Miranda's house?" "It's good, but I always come over here in the morning." "It will only take me a minute to get ready."  
  
They both left me alone so I could get dressed. After I was dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked out of 'my room' and we walked to the park that was just around the corner.  
  
As we walked, I thought about those dark water's and my torn heart. I was determined to repair it. 


	16. Chapter 16: My heart started beating fas...

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 16: My heart started beating faster  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
"Miranda let's go check on Lizzie." Miranda looked at me as if I was crazy. "You do know that she has trouble being around you?" "Yes. I know this, but I want to see her anyways, so please let's go!" I begged hoping she would come. "Let's go, but I'm driving."  
  
We arrived at Melina's house. I went up to the front door and knocked. "Gordo, there not here they went to the park." said Melina's mom. Before I could say my thanks, I was staring back at a closed door.  
  
I got in the car and said, "To the park we go." On are short ride there I hoped Lizzie wouldn't get to scared.  
  
I saw Lizzie look up and I could tell she was back to her normal clothes. "Miranda, Gordo what a surprise to see you both here." At her smiling, again my heart started beating faster.  
  
"What brings you too the park?" "I needed a change of scenery but it was Melina who invited me, and Matt was already going."  
  
"Speaking of Matt where is he?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Tag your it!" "Matt!" I heard Lizzie laugh, "Do you two want to play." "Sure." We both said.  
  
We chased each other around for hours until it got lighter outside. We all fail on the ground next to each other. I was next to Lizzie, Miranda on the other side, Matt and Melina on my left.  
  
I realized I was closer to Lizzie than I should have been. "Lizzie I'm sorry...I..." "No don't." I just laid there with my hand on her shoulde; I could feel her shaking.  
  
If she wanted me to stay than she was making progress. "Lizzie, we should get going." We helped each other up, and then we all got in Miranda's car.  
  
After Miranda dropped off Lizzie and Melina then me, I walked in my house and told my mom that Lizzie is making process. She was happy, but she knew she couldn't tell me what was completely wrong with Lizzie.  
  
As I went upstairs to get ready for bed, I figured it out her conscience was suppressing her abuse.  
  
GreatWriter- Thanks for your review...I might write a sequel. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Suchasweetie- Thanks for reviewing 


	17. chapter 17: A false alarm

Title: To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 17: A False Alarm  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
I could feel Lizzie shaking, but I knew it was not because of me. I was about to say something to Gordo, but Lizzie stopped him. By the looks of that, she let Gordo stay; I guess she is getting better, slowly but better.  
  
Lizzie asking if I was still there, "Yes I'm here. Lizzie you know when I had that doctor's appointment to go too, so I had to leave you?" "Yea, I remember how did that go?" "My doctor told me I was pregnant, but it was a false alarm. I should go I need to tell Larry." "I'll talk to you tomorrow Miranda and I'm sorry."  
  
I did not call Larry as soon as I got off the phone with Lizzie. I needed time to think. I was not sure if I was happy, I was not pregnant or not.  
  
I am only eighteen. I am not sure if I want a baby right now. Why should I be complaining my best friend has more problems then I do right now.  
  
I figured I would call Larry and tell him he is not going to be a daddy. "Larry, we're not going to be parents." "I guess that's a good thing." "Larry I have to go."  
  
I guess he was not ready either.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry this chapter was so very very short. i know this chapter wasn't focused on Lizzie much, but if I write the sequel it will come in handy.  
  
Review replies:  
  
GreatWriter- Thanks for reviewing, and I feel so happy!  
  
Suchasweetie- Thank you that makes me so happy! 


	18. Chapter 18: Resting in your arms

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 18: Resting in your arms  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
It's raining and someone is knocking on my window at two in the morning!  
  
I get out of my warm bed, walk towards my window, and lighting strikes.  
  
I think to myself 'Am I crazy?' but the lighting gives me enough light to see who is knocking on my window.  
  
I see Lizzie, so open the window and help her inside. She's drenched in rain. I looked her over and knowing I should be doing that, so I say, "Stay right there." She just nodded her head, and then I went over to my dresser and got grey sweat pants, my boxers, and one of my white t-shirts. I didn't know what she would want. She took the clothes I handed her and she went into my bathroom.  
  
She comes out in boxers and the white t-shirt. "Where do you want me to put these?" I didn't. I couldn't respond to her question because I was wondering if she would let me hold her when she was necked under the clothes I just let her wear. I took my grey sweats from her, and put them back in my drawer.  
  
"Are you wondering what I'm doing here, Gordo?" I turned around and said, "Yes. Especially at this hour." She motioned for me to sit next to her on my bed.  
  
I did and I could tell she was nervous, and I was curious. "I left a note, for Melina and her mom. Th-Thanks for the clothes."  
  
She did something I wasn't expecting. She leaned over and pecked me on the lips, and then laid her head on my shoulder and started to cry.  
  
I was shocked. Stunned would be more like it. I didn't say anything. "I 'm sorry Gordo, it's just that I want things to be better. No I want us to be friends again. I do want us to be friends again, but maybe a little bit more. I just need your help."  
  
I wanted us to go back to what we were as well, but then everything started doing a 180 and I hoped it stopped soon!  
  
"I want that too, Lizzie." She didn't respond, so I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. I woke her up and told her she could get in my bed and I would sleep on the floor.  
  
Her response was, "No." She took the right side and I took the left side of the bed. I couldn't sleep so; I turned over and wrapped my arms around her waist. She scooted her back closer toward me, and then I fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, but my computer was in the shop, and I was grounded so I couldn't go anywhere, or do anything. I don't like being grounded.  
  
I have tons of email, to look through, which I did some of that this morning, and so thank you:  
  
LilAngel413-for reviewing, and WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Great Writer- Thanks for reviewing as well, and are you going to write any stories?  
  
Suchaswettie- Thanks, I need to see if you have posted anything.  
  
And I'll have the next chapter out soon. 


	19. Chapter 19: Together?

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 19: Together?  
  
POV: Daniela  
  
I wake up with the sun on my face and knowing that my husband has already left for work.  
  
I get out of bed and get ready for today.  
  
I open my bedroom door and know that I have to go wake up David, but should I let him sleep? After all it is his birthday.  
  
I make up my mind and I go open his door, but I didn't expect to see what I saw.  
  
I knew nothing happened, they where just curled up together. "David, Lizzie wake up!"  
  
I figured if I yelled it they might wake up faster, but David just kept on sleeping. Lizzie on the other hand looked around the room, and once she saw me. She immediately woke David up.  
  
"H-Hey mom," He looked at Lizzie than said, "You know nothing happened." "I know, but I just came in here to tell you Happy Birthday, and know that I know Lizzie is here. You need to go back to Melina's get some other clothes and than come back."  
  
"Mrs. Gordon, how do you know that we didn't do anything?" "Lizzie because your clothes still look a little wet, and I woke up last night because I heard the thunder."  
  
I turned around and left my son's room, shutting the door behind me, and then I went downstairs to go start making breakfast.  
  
Authors Note: sorry this chapter was so short. I'll write more tomorrow, because I'm leaving today to go to my uncles. I hope everyone has a good 4th of July! 


	20. Chapter 20: Strange

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 20: Strange  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie, I guess I'll see you later?" "Gordo, I'm not leaving. I want to be with you. I feel better when I'm around you; please don't take that away from me."  
  
I gave him the saddest look I could have ever given him. "I'm with you on this, but what will my parents think and... and your dad?" "I'm hoping your parents will be happy about this and my dad he doesn't matter."  
  
I knew I was wrong in what I had said about my dad, but I don't think he would really care. He's ill... ill in the head at least that is my take on it.  
  
"If you want after we tell you mom and dad, then we could go tell my dad."  
  
Gordo walked over to me and gave this big hug, which I returned of course, but I was scared to go and see my father. He looked at me and smiled then said, "Let's go eat. Don't you know the birthday man has to eat as well?"  
  
I just playfully hit him in the arm and then we went downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked at Gordo nodding my head to him to tell his mother the news. I figured the sooner the better.  
  
"Mom, I have something to tell you." She turned around and looked at her son, and then she turned back and put the burner on low. "Now you have my full attention, what is it?"  
  
"Lizzie and I are together." "That's good. I assumed that upstairs, but I didn't want to say anything."  
  
"You're not angry, Mrs. Gordon?" "No. I just think things might be going a little to fast for you, Lizzie." "I feel better when I'm around Gordo." "That's good. You can call me Daniela, if you want. You and my son are going out, but as I just said only if you want to."  
  
I just nodded and Gordo and I talked about what we where going to do after we ate breakfast.  
  
We agreed that we eat, I would change back into my regular clothes, we celebrate his eighteenth birthday, and then we would go see my dad.  
  
After we cleaned up the mess he made from un-wrapping all his gifts. We left to go visit my dad in jail.  
  
My dad hasn't changed much, just gotten a little skinner, but he still looked the same. "What do you want?" he's words came out like venom. "I just came to tell you that you were wrong that I am capable of loving and I know I'm capable of being loved back."  
  
At those words I smiled at Gordo and he squeezed my hand. "You two are finally together congratulations. I'm happy I really am, so how is Matt doing?"  
  
I didn't know how to respond to that, he was acting weird too nice; I didn't know what to say. "Mr. McGuire, Matt's doing fine." He looked at Gordo and smiled like he just noticed him really noticed him for the first time. "I'm glad both of my kids are doing well." "Time's up." said the guard who let us in.  
  
We got up and left. Once we where outside, and in the car, I turned to Gordo and said, "Something was up my dad was acting really strange.He was venom like and then nice." He started the engine and pulled out; he turned to me and said, "I know."  
  
I staid over his house until four in the afternoon and then he walked me over to 'my home.' We kissed before I walked inside. I didn't want to let him go.

Review Response:

Jewlz555-Thanks for reviewing, and i'm sorry that your cousin has died, I know it's hard when a family member dies, my condolences.(i think that's how you spell that word)

Greatwriter- Thanks for you review, and i think you should post, or have someone help you that's what i had to do, until i got the hang of it.


	21. Chapter 21: Threat

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 21: Threat  
  
POV: Matt  
  
I was sitting on the couch with Melina when Lizzie came through the front door. She had the biggest smile on her face, it was contagious. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
She looked at me with that same big smile on her face then she said, "Gordo and I are together again! I saw dad today, and I think you need to go see him."  
  
That was a surprise to me, so I said, "Fine. I'll ask Miranda to take me when she comes to pick me up," I looked at the clock on the cable box. "In five minutes."  
  
Lizzie went to her 'room' and I went back to watching The Musketeers with Melina or so I thought. "Melina why did you do that?" "I want to talk to you, about your dad." I couldn't tell her no. "Go ahead."  
  
"Be civil to your dad. He could be still grieving." "You don't think that I'm still grieving for my mom because I grieve for her everyday, but I know that I have to keep living." "Matt I didn't say that." "I know and I'm sorry it's just that...that my dad shouldn't have taken that route."  
  
Outside I heard the horn and I knew Miranda was outside. I gave Melina a quick kiss, told Lizzie good-bye, and then walked out of Melina's house to Miranda's car.  
  
I got inside and said, "Miranda I need you to take me to the jail. I told Lizzie I would go see my da...Sam." "Sure not a problem."  
  
After Miranda parked we both went inside. They let me into see him. "What are you doing here, Matt?" "Lizzie wanted for me to see you." "You are still having your sister protect you."  
  
Sam and I just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but it was only for five minutes. "I'm glad you're stuck here in jail, you deserve it!" "You shouldn't get angry with me it will come back to haunt you." "Whatever your stuck in here for thirty years. You can't do anything."  
  
I saw the look of hate for me in his eyes or it could be that he hated being in here. "I told you that you shouldn't get angry with me, and since you didn't listen you will pay."  
  
I just looked him I couldn't believe he was giving me a threat when he was stuck in jail. "I always wanted to do this to you," I spit on him. "I feel better" "I'm glad you do, but because of what you just did you will pay even more."  
  
I looked up to see the guard and I motioned for him to let me out. I walked out not looking back.  
  
Miranda and I left. "What happened in there?" "He threatened me, but I'm not worried he can't do anything. Don't tell Lizzie about this I don't want her to get worried."  
  
We got to her house and I went up to the spare bedroom, and instantly fell asleep. 


	22. Chapter 22: Graduation

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 22: Graduation  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
I couldn't believe that graduation was today at one in the afternoon! On the last day I was exempt from all my finals so I didn't have to come, but that was three weeks ago and this is now.  
  
Miranda and Gordo where about to come over and I couldn't wait!

"Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are here." "Thanks Melina."  
  
I went into the living room with Melina. "Gordo what are you hiding behind your back?" "Come and have a look." I went over to him and he handed my one single red carnation, and then he handed me a gift. "Where's mine?" "Mine too?" "I have both of yours just let me go get them."  
  
I went to my part of the house and got Miranda and Gordo's gifts, then I went back into the living room. "Matt, Melina are you two coming to graduation?"

They had to break apart first then Matt said, "I'll be there. Melina are you coming?" "I don't know if I should I'm not related to you." "Melina are you kidding me. You and your mom took me in, well actually you have been more help to me than your mom, and you're the little sister I never had."  
  
At this she smiled and I knew she was coming, but I didn't say those words just for her to come. "I meant what I said Melina." "I know."was the only think she said.  
  
"Open both of ours Lizzie." I just nodded at what Miranda said then I started opening Gordo's gift first.

I torn the yellow wrapping paper off the box and then opened the black box. "Gordo it's beautiful. Help me put it on." He fastened the clasp and the silver chain with the silver heart slid down and stopped at the base of my chest. "Thank you. Now for Miranda's gift."  
  
I ripped the blue wrapping paper off and opened the yellow envelope. "Stamps? It's different but why?" "Did you forget I was supposed to go to Mexico." "No, but still why the stamps. You always come back from Mexico." "Not this time Lizzie. I have to take care of my abuela she's really sick. That's why I gave you the stamps." "Thanks! I'm sorry." "She'll be okay, so what did you get me?" "Open it and find out! You to Gordo."  
  
They both opened their gifts. "Scrapbooks?" "Why?" "You both stop that. Just open them up." They opened scrapbooks up.

"Thanks, Lizzie." "You're welcome Miranda. I know I only put a couple of pictures in there, but I figured you both could do the rest. Gordo what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me and Miranda even though I asked him the question. "In four days I have to leave. One of my films got accepted and I've been given a chance to be a director."  
  
None of us said anything. I didn't know what to say I mean I was happy for him, but I'd be loosing him. "That's great Gordo. Congratulations!" Miranda seemed happy for him. I was too. "Congratulations, Gordo."  
  
I had to change the subject but did I want to seem like I wasn't really happy for Gordo?  
  
"What time is it?" '_Way to make the first step Gordo, but I feel even worse_.' I couldn't think such thoughts. "12:15. we need to all get ready. Miranda are you still picking me up?" "Yea, see you in fifteen."  
  
I watched them walk out and I ran to get ready. I was ready in fifteen minutes I couldn't believe it!  
  
We all sat in are seats waiting for graduation to begin. Everyone had received there diplomas, and know we where waiting for the Valedictorian to finish her speech...  
  
"Class of 2005..." then we through are caps in the air. "We have all graduated. I'm so happy!" "Same here. Are we going to the after party, tonight?" I looked at Gordo. It looked like he wanted to go. "Yes." We both ended up saying at the same time. "I guess were all going." said Miranda.


	23. Chapter 23: After Party

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 23: After Party  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
On my way to pick up Lizzie I wondered if any of us would see each other again. We probably would, at least I hoped.  
  
I pulled into the driveway and honked my horn. Lizzie came out in jeans and a spaghetti strap t-shirt. I looked down and wondered was I over dressed?  
  
I unlocked the door and she got inside. She looked at me and I said, "What?" "You're not over dressed." With that I pulled out. I knew we always dressed different I just never realized it was that different.  
  
I couldn't believe Larry was throwing a party. No. I could believe that I just couldn't believe his parents would let him. I wondered if they knew I was coming.  
  
I guess it doesn't matter Larry and I are still seeing each other. "Park next to Gordo." I did considering that was the only available parking spot. She's too hyper.  
  
Gordo came over and wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist. I couldn't wait to get inside just so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel. "Let's go."  
  
The hour was going well into the late hours of night, but the party was slowly winding down. Larry and I where sitting in the kitchen when Lizzie and Gordo came in. "Hey Miranda, umm Gordo is going to take me back home. Is that alright?" "Sure."  
  
Then all of a sudden I wasn't feeling so well I ran out of the kitchen making a left to the bathroom. I made it, before I could throw up everywhere.  
  
I heard the footsteps come my way and then stop. "Hon, are you okay?" "Larry do I look okay to you?" We both knew it was a rhetorical question. "I'm feeling better, now."  
  
Larry and I went back into the kitchen. Lizzie and Gordo looked at me with concern. "I'm alright." "I'm taking you to the hospital. Lizzie, Gordo as you both know my parents are away and they'll be back in two days, so if you two don't mind could you stay here tell Miranda and I get back?" "Sure."  
  
Larry took me by the elbow and he led me out of his house and in to the passenger side of his car, then he got and he drove me to the hospital.  
  
We got in and my doctor saw me right away. She checked me over and everything. Larry waited with me, but he had to wait outside when they had to prod and poke me.  
  
The doctor had the test results rushed so I would know what was wrong with me. She came in and sat down and looked at the both of us.  
  
"Well what's wrong with her doctor?" "Miranda is three months pregnant. I know I told you that you weren't but I guess the lab was wrong."  
  
I thanked her and Larry and I walked out of her office, and out of the hospital. We had just turned eighteen last month, but talk about a responsibility and I still had to leave for Mexico. Would he go with me? Should I even ask him? He has to live his life too.  
  
He drove back to his house with silence between us. Questions running through both of our minds along with panic and fear.  
  
We walk in to find the lights on but no Lizzie or Gordo, and yet his car is out front along with mine.  
  
We check all of the room, but we save Larry's for last. He opens the door, and we both see Lizzie and Gordo wrapped up in each other's arms looking continent and happy.  
  
We both knew that they had just made a serious step in their relationship, as we once did in that same very bed.  
  
"Talk about an after party. I think you might have to burn those sheets and get knew ones." "I think you're right, hon."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo woke up, and looked at us. "How did the hospital go?" I couldn't believe Gordo acted as if there was nothing wrong! I looked at Lizzie she looked embarrassed, but happy.  
  
I shut the door knowing I had to leave because Larry and I still needed to talk, and decide what we where going to tell our parents.

We where both eighteen and practically adults but our parents still need to know that they were going to be grandparents.


	24. Chapter 24: Our separate ways

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 24: Our separate ways  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
I was off to go tell Miranda good-bye. Gordo was picking me up. I looked out the window and saw him pull up.  
  
I walked out the door, and got in his car. I couldn't believe he was going to leave and Miranda was fixing to be gone, and I was leaving shortly after Gordo, for my modeling career.  
  
"Gordo you don't regret last night do you?" "Lizzie how could you even ask that, you've always been in my life, and to share that moment with you is something I'll never forget."  
  
Gordo parked the car, we both got out, we held hands all the way to the waiting area, and then he kissed me. "Lizzie, Gordo!" I looked up to see who said my name. "Miranda! How did your parent's take the news?"  
  
Before she answered my question we all found seats to sit in. "They weren't happy, but they know Larry and I are responsible, so they gave us there blessing." "That's great!"  
  
Someone caught my eye, but I mistook them as Larry. "Hey, hon, all I could find was Aquafina water. Is that okay?" "Larry I thought that was you but I wasn't for sure. What are you doing here?"  
  
They both looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" "Lizzie, didn't anyone tell you? I'm going with Miranda to Mexico. I figured I could work on landscapes while I'm there my editor told me my landscapes needed work on." "I didn't know you already had a job." "I got it as an intern my junior year."  
  
We all heard the over intercom... "Flight 856 your plane is now ready to board..."  
  
"Don't forget to write me the both of you, and good luck on everything!" "You too, the both of you!"  
  
That being are good-byes I was sad, but I knew it would be even harder with Gordo and I.  
  
We left when we saw the plane take off in the air.  
  
The days have been by fast. Gordo is leaving and so am I. I figured I would arrive a day early.  
  
Matt, Melina, and Gordo's parents had come to see us off. I knew I was loved and that I always will be.  
  
"Take care of each other," I told Matt and Melina. "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon will you both watch over Matt for me?" "Sure, and you take care of yourself Lizzie." "I will."  
  
They each hugged me in return. I let Gordo have his time with his parents.  
  
... "Flights 756 is now ready to board..."  
  
Gordo and I were both going to NYC and I couldn't wait! He said we could bunk together which I don't mind, it'll be easier with the cost. 


	25. Chapter 25: Letter

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 25: Letter

Dear Lizzie,  
  
It's been six months since we said good-bye, and you won't believe how big I have gotten! My ankles are huge, and the baby he keeps stretching. You wouldn't believe how much that hurts.  
  
Larry is doing good right now he had to go to NYC to talk to his boss, but he's doing well. I wonder if you've seen any of his pictures in any magazines.  
  
My abuela knows that I'm pregnant. She's not happy, but she knows I'm happy with Larry. I wish you would have been here. Larry was going to fix breakfast for all of us, but he realized he didn't know where anything was, so my abuela fixed breakfast instead. He felt so helpless, but I reassured him that he wasn't helpless.  
  
How are you and Gordo doing? I wish we could all get together someday. I figured I would be a stay at home mom, but I just may change my mind about that.  
  
I miss my abuela she died a couple of days ago. I just remembered about the breakfast incident and now I'm crying. You know I've never liked to cry, but lately I've been crying a lot at least no one is around to see me cry.  
  
I'm going to go mail this. Oh I almost forgot. I'm getting married. I'll send you an invitation.  
  
Love,  
  
M.


	26. Chapter 26: Reply

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 26: Reply  
  
Dear Miranda,  
  
I know it's been a long time, but you're not the only one who has good news.  
  
Gordo is doing well. He's already directing a film, but he won't tell me the name of it!  
  
I have seen Larry's work it's really good! I don't have much to time to put everything I want in this letter because I only have ten minutes before I have to go back out on the shoot.  
  
Modeling is fun, but I think I want to quiet and become a journalist of some kind. Maybe a gossip columnist.  
  
Matt is doing well and so is Melina. At least there not getting into trouble at the high school yet!  
  
I haven't told Matt or Melina the good news I figured I would tell my best friend first.  
  
I'm getting married! We haven't set a date yet, but when we do I let you know!  
  
I got to go. I'll send this when I 'm done.  
  
Love,  
  
L  
  
Review Response:  
  
LilAngel413- Thanks for reviewing and I happen to like reading your stories. KEEP WRITING!  
  
GreatWriter- I can't wait till you post! Good luck with it all! To answer your question that wasn't the last chapter but I did think about putting it as the last chapter... Sadly I only have two more chapter's to go and that's the end of it. 


	27. Chapter 27: Marriage and Nick

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter: 27: Marriage and Nick  
  
POV: Larry  
  
Standing there waiting for my wife to be to come down the steps with Gordo, and I know she could be due any day now, so I couldn't help being a little nervous, happy, and scared.  
  
I see her and Gordo coming down the steps and I was thinking 'how could my best friend and ex-girlfriend of our younger days be still invited to our wedding when the eloped, but I guess that doesn't really matter.  
  
Miranda is with me now we're listening to what the minister is saying, as it's time to say are vowels I ask, "Miranda are you doing alright?" She didn't even respond I knew that she was bound and determined for us to get married, but I looked down to see her water leaking I knew we had to hurry.  
  
We finished saying are vowels and the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and I think someone needs to call a doctor."  
  
People where running inside so they could find their cell phones. I helped Miranda inside the house and laid her on our bed, and then putting pillows behind her head.  
  
The doctor finally came. I figured it would take him a while since the traffic is always heavy in New York City. Lizzie had convinced me to bring Miranda out here. She liked it and decides this is where we should get married. As you can tell we just did.  
  
When we found out that we we're going to become parents we decide we should start choosing names.  
  
For the boys we picked out: Nick, Chris, James, Justin, and Larry Jr. For the girls we picked out: Lily, Katrina, Penny, and Jennifer.  
  
Over all when we found out we where going to have a boy. We both decided against Larry Jr. and James and Justin they just seemed like they didn't fit, so we decided on Nick and if we had another son we named him Chris.  
  
Mr. Tudgeman we need you to come up to see your wife. "Is the baby alright?" The doctor didn't even answer my question. I would just have to wait.  
  
I walked in and saw that Miranda was doing well, and the Nick was asleep in her arms. I walked over to them. "Talk about a wedding. I'm glad you and Nick are alright." "Thanks we are where doing well, but could you tell everyone expect Lizzie and Gordo to go home."  
  
This was an odd request, but I did what she asked me. I brought Lizzie and Gordo upstairs, so they could see Miranda and Nick.  
  
"He's so cute!" "Lizzie, keep it down. He's sleeping." "Sorry Miranda."  
  
I sat next to Miranda and asked, "Why did you want everyone gone, expect those two?" "We are right here!" "Liz, he was just joking. It's been a long day. I wanted you both to stay because I have something I need to ask of you."  
  
The room went quiet with curiosity. "I want you both to become Nick's godparents. If that's alright with the both of you?"  
  
"I'm fine by it. I feel honored that you would ask that of me." "That's cool Miranda." I heard Gordo say.  
  
"After all besides Larry and now Nick you two are the only family I have left, since my own parents have disowned me."

I knew why her parents had disowned her it was because of me. I guess they couldn't get over the fact that I wasn't who I used to be. I'm responsible now. I'm not a wild teenager anymore, but if they can't get over that, then it's their loss to see their grandson, and to make up with their daughter.  
  
Author's Note: One more chapter and that's it!


	28. epilouge

To Protect  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Epilogue  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
It's been three years. Miranda and Larry are out on there anniversary, so Gordo and I are watching Nick. We celebrated his 2nd birthday earlier today, and right now he's asleep in the spare bedroom that is also the baby's room.  
  
Gordo is doing well he's not directing anything, but that's only because I could have our baby at any moment. He wants to be there for me.  
  
I quiet my modeling career once I hit my third month mark. I was glad that I did because at nine months I look like an oversized beach ball. Gordo say I don't, but Nick laughs at me, so I know Gordo is just trying to help.  
  
"Gordo, go wake up Nick, hurry and get him in the car!" I couldn't believe it my water just broke and this was a clean kitchen floor!  
  
Gordo drove like a mad man, but at least Nick was laughing I guess that's a good thing since he was kind of grumpy when Gordo woke him up. I heard him scream while Gordo was putting him in the car seat.  
  
Gordo helped me out of the car and while he parked a nurse came to give me my room and to go page my doctor.  
  
While I was in the delivery room, Gordo called Matt and Melina because I heard them outside my room. I wonder if he called Miranda and Larry.  
  
... "You have a beautiful baby girl..." I just wanted the doctor to hand me to her, but they had to clean her off and all that stuff.  
  
They handed her to me. She had tendrils of blonde hair it felt like silk. My doctor said he would go get Gordo, Matt, and Melina.  
  
They all came inside and introduced them to the baby then it donned on me. I looked at Gordo and asked, "Where is Nick?" "I forgot all about him. He probably is still in the waiting room. I'll be right back."  
  
He ran out of the room. "Matt, Melina how are two doing?" "I'm hungry, what about you Melina?" "Me too. Let's go to the cafeteria." "Lizzie will be back." then Matt took Melina's hand and they both walked out of my room. I couldn't help thinking. 'those two are so weird.'  
  
A nurse came in asking what my baby's name was, so said, "Lily. Lily Gordon." then she told me that Lily couldn't stay with me and she had to go back to the nursery. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she had too. Before the nurse left she said that 'if I wanted I could see her, but my husband would have to help me, just in case I got a little tired,and not to worry because her name would be on a piece of paper.'  
  
Gordo came back in with Nick in hand, and they both sat next to me in the chair that was provided for him. "I found Nick in the waiting room, but when I went to go get him, some guy dressed in black jeans, a plain t- shirt, and a long over coat, was talking to him."  
  
I couldn't believe this I mean I know on the news there was a prison break out in Hillridge, that's why I haven't left New York. I feared it could be my dad, but I didn't tell anyone this, but everyone is probably thinking the same thing.  
  
"Nick did this stranger say anything to you or ask you any questions?" "He asked if-if I could help him with finding where they kept the baby's. I told him follow the arrows, then Gordo came and he left. Did I do something wrong?" I looked at Gordo and we held each other's gaze for along time then I said, "No. He was probably just another parent, and he probably got lost."  
  
"Gordo let's go see Lily." "She was just here, five minutes ago." "Please!" I even gave him the sad puppy eyes, which I knew usually always worked on him. "Fine, but what about Melina and Matt?" "Matt's probably still eating and Melina could be waiting for him. We could leave a note on the door," I could tell Gordo wanted to wait but I missed her already. "Nick do you want to go see Lily?"  
  
As soon as I asked Nick that the lights went out, and I heard feet walking down the hallway they sounded like they where coming closer to my room...  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and actually like this story!  
  
Author's Note 2: I have decided to write a sequel to this story, I'm not sure on the title yet, it might be called Home Sweet Home, but if anyone wants to throw any titles my way I might us it, might not. I'm not even sure on the title yet.  
  
GreatWriter- I can't wait to read it! And Thank you for your kind reviews they make me smile!  
  
LilAngel413- Thank you for reviewing and giving me the encouragement to continue with this story.  
  
SuchaSweetie- What happened? Where did you go? 


End file.
